Draco Malfoy gets his own fight scene
by cliched02
Summary: a useless drabble! (About 200 words) But it's fun, and you have to use your imagination...silence what? did I say something wrong?


Draco Malfoy gets his own fight scene!

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry, and I do not.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Once upon a Hogwarts, Draco was bored.  
  
"Am not"  
  
Are too  
  
"Fine"  
  
Wow...he is so bored that he can't even bring himself to argue! This has got to be some sort of record! I've got an idea! I'll give him his own fighting sequence!  
  
Draco claps his hands in delight.  
  
"Anything would be good right now!"  
  
Anything? Hmmm...  
  
Draco, ready for your fight?  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Here comes your opponent, right through this door!  
  
"YAY"  
  
And here she is-- ................................................................................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ................................................................................................................ ................................................................................................................  
  
................................................................................................................  
  
........................................................v ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ................................................................................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ MRS. NORRIS!  
  
"Hey! I can beat her very easily, just watch"  
  
Draco flexes his muscles as he speaks.  
  
He lunges towards the cat, but she quickly runs to the side.  
  
CRASH! Draco hits his head on the floor. He sits there, rubbing his head when out of no where, Mrs. Norris lunges on him.  
  
Her claws are outstretched and she is beginning to fight back!  
  
OHHH!  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
UH!  
  
DISGUSTING!  
  
THIS IS JUST TO GROSS!  
  
Maybe we'll leave it from here...and come back when the fight is finished.  
  
)))((()))((()))((()))((( )))((()))((()))((()))(((  
  
Okay, and I think the fight is near the end.  
  
And hear comes our winner! ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ................................................................................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ................................................................................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................ ........................................................

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

MRS. NORRIS?!  
  
Hmmm...I don't even know if we want to check on Draco...  
  
FIN!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&7  
  
Okay, so that was a useless drabble, but it had to be written to show how wimpy Draco actually is. It is far from good, but R&R 


End file.
